The Sundered
The first in a six-part series collectively entitled "Star Trek: The Lost Era," "The Sundered" tells the story of one of the USS Excelsior's most perilous missions. Summary ;FROM THE BOOK JACKET: :The year is 2298. Five years after the presumed death of Captain James T. Kirk, the [[USS Excelsior|USS ''Excelsior]], commanded by Captain Hikaru Sulu, is at the forefront of exploration, diplomacy, and the defense of the Federation. Unprecedented peace talks with the violently xenophobic Tholian Assembly trigger a deadly confrontation aboard the Excelsior. Now Sulu and his crew--including Chekov, Rand, Chapel, Tuvok, and Akaar--are thrust into an unexpected conflict between the Tholians and a mysterious new enemy, the Neyel...whose origins, if revealed, could lead to war with Earth itself. As the Tholians weave a web of vengeance, the Excelsior is flung beyond the galaxy to discover the hidden truth about the alien Neyel, forcing Sulu to question where his responsibilities lie--with the fragile peace he must preserve, or with the victims of his own world's tragic past. Background Information Spoilers Start Here In the early 2030s, Earth was under threat by the probable collision of near earth objects (asteroids). By this time human technology had progressed to allow humanity to thwart off its own extinction from such threats. The asteroids were halted from collision and given the ability to achieve geostationary orbit around the earth near Lagrange Point 5. Because the asteroids were heavy in mineral resources, many companies and nation-states sought to put colonies on them to either extract resources or perform scientific experimentation. These colonies were called O'Neil habitats, after the scientist who devised the idea. One of the habitats, called Vanguard, was a premier scientific laboratory run by NICHOLCORP, a very lucrative company that was known for it's patenting and manufacturing of transparent aluminum. By 2053, when World War III broke out destroying many major cities, including New York, Washington, DC, London, and several middle-eastern and far eastern cities among others. The denizens of Vanguard and the other O'Neil habitats believed that the fate of the post-atomic human civilization rested squarely upon their efforts to bring energy to the planet suffering from effects of nuclear winter that could destroy most, if not all, of the human race and other lifeforms on Earth. By about the time of 2058, the Vanguard colony was in contact with Dr. Zefram Cochrane, in Bozeman Montana who was working on the Phoenix project. Vanguard partnered with Dr. Cochrane's team to create a stable warp field as part of his tests for warp drive. These were tests that Vanguard scientists believed would be beneficial to the development of safe, renewable, non-fossil energy to distribute to the planet and possibly a way for humanity to leave planet earth and colonize other worlds. Unfortunately during the test a problem occurred in which the Vanguard mysteriously vanished from earth orbit. All radio contact was lost and the colony could not be located via telescope. Dr. Cochrane believed that Vanguard colony was destroyed and felt responsible for the destruction of the habitat and everyone onboard. However unbeknown to him and history, this was not the case. The Vanguard asteroid colony was transported approximately 100 light years away from Earth instantaneously. The crew of the Vanguard clearly figured out that they were nowhere near earth as the stars didn't match up with what they were used to seeing. They believed that the warp field test incident may have destroyed Earth, and that they were possibly the only humans left. The crew of the Vanguard, made up of some of Earth's finest scientific minds, made first contact with several alien species, whom the crew arrogantly presumed would be benign because alien civilizations with spacecraft capable of deep space travel were believed to be beyond hate, greed, and other negative and violent traits common to humans. They were quickly proven wrong when extraterrestrials boarded in order to raid the asteroid for its resources. The Director of the Vanguard colony was a casualty of this, as her head was cut off with by a Naussican blade. Spoilers End Here, for now. Memorable Quotes There is a chapter in the novel that involve events of Star Trek: First Contact , in which Commander Commander Riker and Geordi La Forge convince Dr. Cochrane to continue with his Phoenix project despite the Borg attack. In disbelief, Dr. Cochrane makes the memorable statement "You are all astronauts on some kind of star trek." Characters *LIST CHARACTERS References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS REFERENCED IN INSTALLMENT (BUT NOT YET MENTIONED IN SUMMARY OR CHARACTERS) - DO NOT WIKILINK NON-CANONICALLY MENTIONED PERSONS, PLACES, THINGS OR TERMS.. - Other Books in Series * Serpents Among the Ruins * The Art of the Impossible * Well of Souls * Deny Thy Father * Catalyst of Sorrows Sundered, The